


I'm not as Think as you Drunk I am(aka Alex got drunk and made MISTAKES)

by heartlesslynx



Series: Laflams Fluff and Headcanon [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, Possibly ever, SET A TIMER WE ARE GOOD, Simple Fic, So sue me, This Is For You, WHY DID I THINK DRUNK STREAM OF CONCIOUSNESS WAS A GOOD IDEA, alex likes video game podcasts, and it's not awful?, author DEFINITELY WASN'T DRUNK WRITING THIS, drunk alex, i will figure tags out later, laflams fam, ok blame panic at the disco, ok that's a lie, or ever, playing that shit on repeat while writing, shit forgot to set a time, small chaos, sober self here, text fic, what the fuck is hodor, wow I wrote this drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlesslynx/pseuds/heartlesslynx
Summary: (will write a better thing in the morning) (sorry sober me)





	I'm not as Think as you Drunk I am(aka Alex got drunk and made MISTAKES)

**Author's Note:**

> YUP WRITING A FIC WHILE QUITE TOASTY AND EVERYONE ELSE IN THE HOUSE IS AWAKE AF. 30 MINUTES SHOULD BE CHILL RIGHT MY DUDES!  
> (written while toasty)

Ok, so Alex may have made a mistake. Ish. Sorta. Kinda. Alright, so getting drunk on a Sunday night? Probably an assured way to make Monday even more hellish. But come on, John and Lafayette had abandoned him to go to some sort of STUPID AS FUCK football night. Ok, not so much abandon. They had invited him? But Alex had been working on a piece that he had been trying to finish for AGES, and they came and asked him if he wanted to go to Angelica's football night shebang, and in the moment it had sounded like the most awful idea ever? So here he is, two hours later, the boys are both gone, abandoning him to participate in the football sports bullshit that yes, Alex was not at all interested. But now he was bored. And a little toasted. Ok, alot toasted. Because the thought of a few screwdrivers while writing had sounded GREAT when he started, but now? Well, he was toasted, his auto correct was glaringly red on the page to remind him of his failure, and his water was NOWHERE near as delicious as his screwdrivers, but he should probably try to sober up a little.

His current project was done. Which was good. And HOPEFULLY didn't need to be edited loads when he sobered up. But, well, if it did he could blame Drunk Alex for it right? Right, that's what he would do. Drunk Alex is to blame. Yep. "Maybe I should work on something else?" he thought, opening his files, looking at his plethora of side projects. He had a few novel ideas, all of which he had abandoned for different reasons (mainly stupidity. Stupidity is a plot killer.) He had some poetry (That would neverevereverever see the light of day. EVER) and some lyrics (NEVEREVEREVEREVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY I SWEAR TO GOODNESS ALEXANDER). And then a few files he was a liiiiitle proud of. Mainly his 'Creative insults for Jefferson' as well as 'Tweets for a later date' which upon further reference MAINLY involved Jefferson. 

"He's kind of a piece of shit." Alex admitted, looking over some of the more clever tweets he had formulated. He considered posting one immediately, but recognized drunken social media was not the smartest idea in the world. He grabbed his phone, setting a reminder for the morning to see if he still wanted to go through with it. He hoped he did.

Alex looked at the clock, groaning. It had only been two hours, and John and Lafayette had agreed they wouldn't be back until after the game. Which, considering, meant at LEAST 3 hours. Which was ALOT of time. And Alex was kinda sorta drunk. Which could mean interesting things, right?

Alex chuckled to himself, putting his phone onto the charger in his office, so that he didn't lose it in his shenanigans. Which, considering his previous intentions for drunken shenanigans had only ended with him lying on the couch listening to Panic! and hoping to whatever was out there that he didn't drown while drinking his water? He wouldn't get up to too much. He didn't think.

He grabbed his empty glass from beside his laptop, the device powering down as he made his way out of the room. He stumbled, recognizing that he was a little more under the influence than he care to admit. BUT, none the less he persist. Shenanigans, he could get into loads of shenanigans while the boys were away. Though, what was an actual shenanigan? And what was just being a dick?

"Do not be a dick to your significant others." he said quietly to himself, making his way down the stairs. He clung to the banister like a drunken octopus, maintaining balance purely through the forces of magic and chaos that ruled their household. The hallway only sort of swum before him, so he wasn't too far gone. At least on Alex standards. He had gotten into fist fights in worse condition. And had ended up in worse condition. Several times.

He stumbled into the kitchen, setting his glass gently beside the sink. Said glass ended up making a RUDE clattering noise, rolling back onto the counter, making itself at home with the sugar canister. Which seemed appropriate in that moment. Alex turned away, opening the pantry cupboard, hoping that SOMEONE had picked up actual junk food. Not just kale or quinoa puffs. Again. It's not HIS fault that his partners shopped purely at health stores. Or Whole Paycheck of all places. He could go to any regular grocery store and get the same damn thing. But no, it had to be organic this, vegan friendly that. But why the hell did they need Quinoa puffs? What did a cheese puff ever do wrong?

He looked through the cabinet, finding a bag of salt and pepper kettle chips that he deemed acceptable. Savory, not a vegan or organics symbol in sight, and no one had laid claim to it yet. Meaning it was all Alex's. And he would revel in that fact. At least, when the world spun a little less. And when he was less thirsty. Alex opened the fridge, grabbing two water bottles. He needed it. He would say sorry to the ozone layer later. When less intoxicated. Hopefully after some sort of personal comfort from his partners.

Alex made his way to the living room, the comfy spot on the couch had his name on it. No John to hog the fuzzy blanket (but also no John to cuddle), and no Lafayette to tell him he couldn't use the the coffee table as a footrest (but also no Lafayette to dote on him and make sure he didn't do anything too stupid). Alex grabbed the fuzzy blanket, wrapping it around himself like some sort of super hero cape. He dropped his supplies on the coffee table. He pondered wallowing in his solitary drunken misery for a while longer. "Ok, maybe a message to the boys to explain?" he thought, turning as mightly as he could. the blanket dragging on the floor as he turned. He sloppily stomped his way back up the stairs to the office. If he had his phone, he could message the boys. And maybe they would come home earlier. Right?

Alex triumphantly made his way back into the office, picking his phone up from the charging pad. If anything he could bribe Lafayette to hand it up later. Or he could let it go dead. What's the worst that could happen with a dead phone, right? Alex grinned, stumbling back out of the office, turning off the light and making his way back to the comfy spot on the couch. He could reign from there until the boys came home.

 Alex plopped into the couch, the groove of one too many people sitting in the same spot meaning that he sunk into the couch in the most comfortable way possible, even though he knew it was AWFUL for his posture. Not that he cared. Ok, he cared a little when he complained about back pain, and Lafayette gave him that knowing look and Alex just KNEW it was because of his poor posture and the couch dent of comfyness. But it was worth it damnit. 

Alex pulled up his messages, nothing new from John or Lafayette. Herc had sent him an ANCIENT Pepe meme, leading to Alex laughing like a madman. He messaged him back, asking if Herc was participating in Angelica's football day thing. Herc's response had been a selfie, the group all scattered behind him around Angelica's living room, Lafayette in clear sight. Alex hummed to himself.

Alex pulled up John's message contact, sending him a text.

To: John

When Will you guys be home?

From John

Another hour? We're in the third quarter

To: John

Booooooooring

From: John

Already done with your article?

To John

Minus spellcheck when I am sober? YES!

From John

Why aren't you sober?!?!?!

To John:

Screwdrivers are tasty?

From John:

I thought Lafayette hid the vodka after the last time we got into it?

To John

He did

From John:

WHERE DID YOU FIND IT?!?!?!

To John:

I also found our Christmas Presents. Spoiler alert, you're on the naughty list. You're getting socks and underwear.

From John:

WhErE DiD yOu FiNd It?!?!?!

From Lafayette:

It appears someone has found the vodka hiding place. Why is John asking about socks and underwear?

To John

You told him?!?!?!?!?!

To Lafayette:

I du n knw what ur talkin about

From John

Liar, I'm not getting socks and underwear

From Lafayette

Remind me to talk with you about being under the influence without a supervisor when you're sober

To Herc:

Wanna be my drunken supervisor?

From Lafayette:

NOT HERC

To John

You can keep the good boy act all you want, bad boys have more fun :P

To Herc

Boo you whore

To Lafayette

He's a good dude. Best bean, salt of the earth.

From Herc

1\. I am the best drunken supervisor. That's why I asked why your partners why you were drunk as fuck and ALONE on a Sunday when WE ALL KNOW you have an 8 am meeting on Monday mornings.

2\. You are the furthest thing from a bad boy I have ever heard of.

3\. Why did John giggle and call me a 'best bean'?!?!?!? is that slang or some shit?!?!?! YOU KNOW I'M NOT UP WITH THE COOL KIDS ALEX?!?!?!

From John

On our way home now. Lafayette is currently debating several places to hide the vodka. I have been sworn to secrecy. 

From Lafayette

ETA 15 minutes. Please don't be stupid without a supervisor.

to Herc

Ur a good bean. Just accept it.

 

Alex looked over his text conversations, trying to debate if he had the energy to go through with anything note worthy before his partners were home. And honestly? The couch was so inviting, and he didn't feel like moving. He put his phone onto the table, cuddling into the blanket, waiting for his lovers to return home.

**Author's Note:**

> (Will be written tomorrow when not as toasty) (also HI SOBER ME #sorrynotsorry #thatscrewdriverwasDELICIOUS)  
> Sober self here  
> Thought it would be a fun challenge to write under the influence? And it was ok. Looked it over today and it's not awful and I'm pretty happy about that.


End file.
